


Metro Mumbling (Or Lack Thereof)

by HermioneSpencer



Series: The Dearth Collection [4]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Delphine in leather gloves, F/F, We all love some sexual tension, what more could you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneSpencer/pseuds/HermioneSpencer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The metro is the perfect place to indecently grind up against strangers, right?<br/>Cosima is seduced by...I think you can guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metro Mumbling (Or Lack Thereof)

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Reader,
> 
> I just got accepted into NYT so I'm posting this as a celebratory farewell to my free time. Not that I'm not grateful or anything. I'm actually ecstatic. 
> 
> I had Ariana Grande's Dangerous Woman in my head.  
> This is how I got her out of it.
> 
> HermioneSpencer

Cosima was late.  Cosima was always late, but today was a day when it actually _mattered_.  She was meant to be showing her boss the details of her plans for the new lab that was being built as an extension of the company – and the was _important_ , because her boss was considering handing over control of the labs to _Cosima_ , to run her own research team.  Cosima, or Rachel Duncan, that was.  Cosima really couldn’t afford to be late.

She squeezed as gently as she could onto the train that had just opened its doors.  There was a crush behind her, so she was more or less pushed on by everyone behind her, but she did it with grace and style, or so she liked to think.  It was a really bad rush hour, and it seemed like half of San Francisco was on this one train with her.  She finally settled, standing crushed against the now closed doors.

She was standing face to face with…the bottom of a coffee cup held by some leather gloves.

She blinked and looked again.

The coffee cup moved, its owner lowering it after their sip, revealing the face of a woman with blonde, curly hair that framed its shape.  It was a gorgeous face.

The woman (whom she was despicably pressed up against) had large, hazel eyes that were flecked with gold, as if her maker had sprinkled them with fairy dust.  Her nose was graceful and perfectly proportioned to her face, with a small freckle softening the skin.  Her lips were soft and underneath them she had another freckle, just as adorable.  Her hair was incredible, though.  Soft and shiny, it had been styled to perfection.

Cosima would have been blown away if she hadn’t been so crushed by everyone around her, the woman included.

The blonde goddess breathed in deeply through her nose, making her chest swell and revealing more of her neck (which showed another beauty mark on its length), and then let out a tiny stream of breath through her mouth.  Cosima could smell the coffee on that breath, and it nearly took her breath away.

The train lurched and Cosima very nearly knocked the woman’s coffee out of her hand with her face, but she saved her dignity by just managing to catch on to the rail that stood guard by the door.

The blonde finally caught her gaze, clearly having realised the fate that they had both very narrowly escaped.  When their eyes met, she smirked at Cosima.  Did she think falling into other people on the train was funny?  Really?  Cosima very nearly lost her balance once more when one end of the taller woman’s lips curled up.

She had to pull herself together.

She glanced at her watch amidst the number of other bangles and bracelets.  She had five minutes to get to work on time.

That was _never_ going to happen.

She resigned herself to the fact that she was not going to get those new labs, and instead focussed on enjoying the close proximity to the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

The blonde hamadryad shifted slightly. 

Cosima paid close attention to her movements.

She shifted the coffee cup into her gloved right hand, and brought her gloved left up to her mouth.  She caught her little finger between her teeth and loosed the glove a little, repeating this but skipping her middle finger, going all the way to her thumb.  She returned to the middle finger moments later, when she bit hard on the leather and pulled the glove slowly off her hand, her teeth of display and the hand slowly being revealed from her wrist to her fingertips.

Cosima shivered.

How much more of this could she take?

She looked at the siren in the eyes, possible the worst mistake she could have made.  Whilst she had been focussing on the woman’s hands, she hadn’t realised that she had been looking right at Cosima as she did it.  The brunette couldn’t stop the sigh that slipped from her mouth.  The blonde smirked some more when she saw that Cosima knew what she was up to.  She transferred the coffee to her other hand, and repeated the glove removal process with her other hand; finger by finger until it was loose enough to come off tantalisingly slowly. 

The train jumped again, but this time, Cosima was prepared.  She gripped on to the handle she was already clutching, remaining steadfast in her positioning. 

She hadn’t realised the danger in being inflexible. 

Whilst she remained planted in the spot, the beauty in front of her had swayed with the movement of the train, ending up even closer against Cosima than she would have thought possible, and as Cosima was so immovable, it meant that they were pressed up against each other completely.

“Shit, sorry!” she gulped, moving away from her as far as she could (which worked up to less than a finger’s width.  She really _was_ pressed against the door.

“ _Non,_ the fault is mine.” The temptress murmured, her voice low and seductive.

“Oh… are you French?” Cosima asked.

“ _Oui._ ” She seemed to find that enough conversation for now.  She brought up her coffee cup to her lips once more, but she seemed to be near finishing it, because she had to tip her head back a very long way to get anything out of the cup.  The long realm of her neck was exposed, and Cosima wanted to conquer it, claim it as her own.  Cosima watched, her mouth watering as the coquette’s throat swallowed gulp after gulp of the hot, steaming coffee that smelt so good…

Cosima cleared her throat and her mind at the same time.  Or, at least, she _tried_ to.

This was ridiculous.

This was also a dream.

It _had_ to be.

It was _impossible_ that this woman was _real_ and actually being as flirtatious as she was.  Or, if she _was_ real, Cosima must just have been really horny and seeing attraction where there was none.

The deadly lady in front of her spoke up again, her voice still low, slow and seductive.

“Are you headed to work?”

_Oh.  Small talk.  Great._

“Uhh… yeah.  I’m actually really late, so…” she trailed off as the enticing woman lowered her head a little, as if she was trying to be closer to Cosima.  Which was silly.  Of course she wasn’t.

“And why’s that?” _Oh, she needs to stop talking so slowly…  She needs to stop her eyelids from being half closed like_ she’s _the aroused one here…_

“Why am I late or why am I a scientist?” she asked, her mind struggling to catch up with conversation and grasp her meaning.

“Both.”  Short, and to the point.  Oh how Cosima would treat her differently…

“Haha-” surely it was obvious to everyone there how turned on she was?  Surely she was _so bad_ at hiding it that the witchy woman in front of her could see it as clear as day?  “Well, I’m late because I overslept, which is so easy in my bed because it’s so comfortable,” _Okay, you just made the worst innuendo ever, but we can go with this, roll with the punches, right?_ “and I’m a scientist because I fricking _love_ biology.”

“I am a biologist too.” She stated.  It was so nonchalant that Cosima nearly missed what she said, but when she understood, her jaw dropped open.

“Are you _serious_?  Are you really in the hard sciences?  We’re lucky to have you.”

“Are you?  How do you even know I’m any good?”  Cosima had been caught out, putting body over mind.  She had to think of something quickly, but nothing was coming to her.  Her mind searched frantically.  “Don’t worry, _ma petite_ , I am only teasing you.”  Cosima really couldn’t be mistaking the look in the Frenchwoman’s eyes.

She wanted to undress Cosima right then and there.

“You know, we’re coming up to my stop now,” she said, indicating the slowing of the train and the station that was slowly coming into focus as they reduced the speed. 

“Me too…” The woman smiled at her, and it wasn’t a seductive or sly one, but a smile of genuine happiness.  It melted Cosima right there.

The doors opened, and they both got out.  The Frenchwoman spoke.

“Where do you go now?” They stood as close to the wall on the platform as they could get, trying not to block the way for other commuters.  Cosima thought hard for a good response.

“Well, I’m late anyway, so I’m thinking I’ll just go back home and work there.  I have some emails to send about new lab plans and shit.”  _No, that wasn’t good enough…  For fuck’s sake, why is this woman dampening my usually flawless flirting game?_

“You are working on plans for a new lab?  Is that with Marion Bowles, by any chance?”

“Uhhh… yeah, that’s really weird, how do you know that?”

“Because I’m the one overseeing them!”

“Woah… okay.  Well then, how about you show me what you think of my plans, and I can make them perfect?”

“I bet they’re already perfect.” _Like you…  Something about you makes me want to do things that I shouldn’t._

“Pardon?” the Frenchwoman asked.

“Oh shit, did I say that out loud?”  _Fuck you and your catchy song, Ariana!_ “I’m _so_ sorry, that was really inappropriate.”

“Don’t be…” the woman replied, smiling.  Cosima tried to work out _which_ part of her sentence she was negating… don’t be sorry, or don’t be inappropriate?

The fucking sexy woman opposite answered her own question by taking her into her arms and pressing their lips together for what felt like an incredibly long time.  Cosima responded after a second, giving as good as she got.

_Okay, nobody cares about labs._

“My name’s Delphine.  Now, let’s go and do things we _really_ shouldn’t…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hurrhurr


End file.
